The Greatest Gift
by criminally charmed
Summary: When stopping in Manhattan on the way back to Tracy Island for Christmas, Alan is abducted by a former employee of Jeff’s. Will he get his youngest son back safely? Movieverse


**The Greatest Gift **

**by Criminally Charmed**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own Thunderbirds. Sigh. Slight crossover with NUMB3RS, don't own them either. Double Sigh.**

When stopping in Manhattan on the way back to Tracy Island, Alan is abducted by a former employee of Jeff's. Will he get his youngest son back safely? (Movieverse)

**Chapter One – In the Spirit of the Season**

The cold was nipping at his nose and snow falling softly around the lone figure standing by a rented Lexus outside a dormitory of the mainly empty campus of the exclusive Wharton School for Boys in Massachusetts. Jeff Tracy used to love winter. He used to love snow, ice skating and skiing. Until the ski trip his family was caught in an avalanche. Jeff and all five of his sons – Scott, John, Virgil, Gordon and even little Alan – were saved. But his beloved wife Lucy was killed. If only the rescuers had had the equipment to get to her in time – but alas no. This was one of the driving reasons why the former astronaught had created International Rescue. So that other families would not have to suffer the devastating loss that they had.

"Dad!" Jeff looked up and smiled. Alan – the youngest Tracy by more than five years – came running down the snowy path to throw himself at his father. His arms full of his happy offspring, Jeff eagerly returned Alan's enthusiastic embrace. Barely three when his mother died, Jeff sadly admitted to himself he had few strong memories of Alan from then up until his son was about six. Work had become his obsession for the first few years after Lucy's death and Alan had been the most painful reminder of his cherished wife. The youngest Tracy son had not only been a male version of his mother in appearance, but in temperament. Jeff had through the years tried to reign in the daring, even impulsive behavior of his wild child, only to have driven a nearly irreversible wedge between them. But last Spring Break had changed everything.

Alan – the spoiled, infuriating, petulant offspring who had often driven the entire family to madness – was the reason the rest of the family was alive to celebrate Christmas this year. The youngest Tracy had, with the help of Tin-Tin Kyrano and Fermat Hackenbacker, respectively the children of Jeff's household staff and his chief engineer/ inventor Hiram "Brains" Hackenbacker, saved his family from certain death aboard Thunderbird 5. Later, they had saved a group of people from a watery grave in the Thames after the villainous "Hood" had put them at risk, and Alan finally helped stop the Hood from robbing the Bank of London. Jeff still had nightmares at how close he come to losing his youngest son that day. The nightmares and the maturity Alan had shown in the Thunderbirds' time of crisis had made Jeff treasure this precious link to Lucy more than he had in years. If he had lost his baby boy that day…

Jeff smiled. He hadn't lost Alan. If anything, he felt at times that he had found Alan that day. Alan had gone on his first mission that vacation – and had enjoyed it more than a trip to Disneyland. He had spent summer vacation in simulators as much as on the beach, enjoyed runs on Thunderbird 3 as the Tracys rebuilt the space station that had nearly been their tomb, and gone on basic rescues, always watched over by his family. When Alan returned to school, it had been with a new attitude. He had pulled up his GPA by the end of his freshman year. And his sophomore year had been marked by a diligence at his academics as well as a willingness to make and keep commitments, as shown by his participation in Wharton's track team this past fall. It nearly broke Jeff's heart when he realized how amazed Alan had been when Jeff had made it to two of his meets. While each of the boys had made sure to come to at least one of Alan's meets – Scott held the record at four – Alan had been pleased, if not surprised by his brothers' support. But in how long, if ever, had Jeff made Alan a priority? By the time Alan was doing anything that a proud parent would stand in the audience, snapping pictures, hugging with pride afterwards, Lucy was gone and Jeff was always at work. The older boys – especially Scott – had filled the role, but Alan had felt the difference.

"You know that Brain's picked up Fermat yesterday, right?" Alan asked his father. Jeff smiled, responding, "Yes, he wanted to make sure everything was set so that they can spend some quality time, just the two of them for the next two weeks."

"Really? Was that the big surprise Brain had? Where did they go?" Alan's rapid-fire questions made Jeff smile.

"The Hackenbackers are currently enroute to Thunderbird 5 to spend Christmas in orbit around the Earth."

Alan looked confused. "How can it be just the two of them? John is … " Understanding flooded the teen's face. "NO WAY!!! All of us? Together? FOR CHRISTMAS????" Jeff nodded, smiling at his son's enthusiasm. "YES!!!" Jeff found his arms suddenly filled with his happy son. The Tracys quickly put Alan's bags into the back of the rental car and began the drive to the Springfield Airport. Halfway to the airport, Jeff realized Alan had begun what Virgil called him "hem-haw" – Alan wanted something. "Ok, Alan, what is it?"

"Dad, I managed to get all my Christmas shopping done online, had everything shipped home, except one gift." Jeff glanced over, one eyebrow raised. "All right, we have to stop in Manhattan to go to Tracy Enterprises Headquarters this afternoon, I can take you shopping after I handle one thing."

"Um, no good Dad." Alan sheepishly responded. At Jeff's puzzled look, Alan continued. "It's yours. I didn't forget, I, well I was trying to find something perfect for everyone this year. I wanted to show everyone, well I wanted it to be special this year. Especially this year." Jeff was glad he was at a traffic light at the time, as the haunted look that crossed his son's face forced him to close his eyes and take a deep breath. He knew that look, had seen it on his other sons' faces, and especially his own when he recalled how close they had came to losing everything this past spring.

"No problem Alan. I can have Anne Marie take you." Alan looked to object but Jeff stood firm. "No Alan. You are still too young to be going around Manhattan by yourself." Jeff smiled. "And you can do me a favor while you're at it." At Alan's puzzled glance, Jeff continued with a sheepish look. "Umm, I sort of forgot to get Anne Marie something for Christmas. Mind covering for me?" Alan laughed, knowing that Jeff's longtime secretary would see through any fake-out Alan tried, but was too happy that his father was entrusting him to be his stand-in. It was a role other Tracy sons had filled over the years, but this was the first time it had ever been given to Alan. As they pulled into the rental return lot near the airport, Jeff felt the strongest bond with his youngest since the boy had been placed into his arms all those years before. Grabbing the bags from the car, Jeff put his arm around his son, the two made their way into the terminal, heading toward the area for private planes. "Well, I already have one gift for you." Jeff smiled at Alan's barely restrained pleasure. His son handed Jeff a folded piece of paper. Opening the document, the elder Tracy glanced at it before raising amazed eyes to his son's beaming face. For once, Jefferson Tracy was speechless as he resumed his way to Tracy One- the family jet – occasionally glancing once more at the paper in his hand. It was Alan's report card with the words "Honor Roll" embossed boldly across the top. Alan was right. It was a great gift.

**Chapter Two – Talking in Circles**

"So Alan, what are you working on?" Anne Marie Thompson asked Alan, her look showing her fondness for the baby of the Tracy family, her tone gentle. She had worked for Jeff Tracy for seventeen years and loved all the boys as if they were her own. But Alan? She had remembered Jeff's bewilderment – and a touch of frustration – when he discovered that his four boys was about to become five. Apparently after Gordon's birth, the family had stopped trying for a little girl. Jeff's sole consolation at the time was the idea that maybe he would finally get his "Little Lucy". Pre-natal scans refused to give up the secret. After Alan finally arrived, Jeff had originally been disappointed – for thirty seconds. When Alan was placed into his arms, Jeff fell in love again, as he had with each of his sons. But this Tracy offspring was the image of Lucy and Jeff was thrilled to be a dad again. Soon pictures of Alan soon joined his older brothers in crowding Jeff's credenza. Then Lucy was killed. It was a hard time for Jeff, the photos seemed to stagnate. Pictures went un-updated for close to three years. In time, the pictures slowly began to change. Now, the photos were once more regularly updated.

Alan looked up from the notes he was jotting down in the binder in lap. "Our Contemporary Studies teacher Ms. Baker wanted us to start our year end projects now. She used a random selection computer program to choose thirty names from the last fifty years, printed each out and folded them. Each person in the class was given a name and we have research this person to show why their contribution to our contemporary world was significant. We could not change or exchange the person we got, no excuses. I looked at mine, thought this would be easy, only to find I know very little about this person. My research the last couple of weeks has been eye-opening."

"Really?" queried Anne Marie. "Who did you get?"

Without looking up from the book he had been checking for another fact, Alan dryly responded "Astronaught and businessman Jefferson Tracy." Glancing up at his father's long-time employee, Alan roared with laughter at the look of astonishment on her face until she gave in and began to laugh with the teenager. Life truly could be ironic.

Life could be ironic. It could be annoying, it could be a royal pain in the … Jeff sighed. It was just a few days before Christmas, his son John would be coming back to Earth and with Alan in tow, he just wanted to go back to Tracy Island and enjoy a full two weeks with all of his boys, but instead Alan was waiting for Anne Marie to have the last person join the meeting, a meeting Jeff would dearly love not to have. He was frustrated, a little hurt and mainly pissed. One of his researchers, Jackson Mitchell, was brokering their yet to be released security software to parties who definitely did not have the well being of the world at heart. As the software could potentially compromise the security of this country – not to mention many others – the FBI had joined Tracy Enterprises in their investigation. Now, Agent Katherine Eppes sat in Jeff's office, along with Carl Patrick, the head of security for Tracy Enterprises, waiting for Mitchell to arrive. Checking his watch, he realized Alan had been waiting for thirty minutes, when he was only supposed to be five. "Carl, can you call one of your people to escort Jack Mitchell up here?" The security chief, moved over to Jeff's desk and called down the order.

Meanwhile, Alan became curious. "Hey Anne Marie, who are you waiting for?" He was surprised by the angry look that briefly crossed the secretary's face. "Oh, just someone from the software division." Looking back at his school work, Alan decided he must have imagined the anger in Anne Marie's face, before he said "What, Dad want to give him his Christmas bonus in person?" He knew his Dad often randomly would give reviews, bonuses or general thank you's to an employee as a way of keeping in touch with all levels of his employees. Focused on the book – conveniently written by John Tracy, astronomer and formerly with NASA – entitled "A Century Among the Cosmos" which had a great chapter on Jeff Tracy, Alan missed the absolute fury on the usually gentle woman's face. "Oh, yes, Jeff will make sure Mitchell gets all he deserves."

In the shadows of the CEO's office, Anne Marie's comment was heard by someone who did understand exactly what she meant. Jackson Mitchell had worked for Tracy Enterprises since graduating college ten years earlier. Gifted at software development, but sorely lacking the ability to connect with his fellow personnel kept Mitchell from rising in the company as he felt he deserved. This past August, Jeff Tracy himself had done his annual review. He had been sure he would be getting the recognition he should have gotten all along. Instead, Jeff had given him a gentle dressing down. Mitchell, the CEO had explained, needed to learn to get along with others. He needed to learn to work with his fellow employees. While Mitchell's job was not in jeopardy at this point – he was good at his job – the developer would never go beyond his current position to a supervisory position. Tracy refused to put other employees under someone would not help them become better employees, better people.

Oh, yes. The great Jeff Tracy. Thought he was being so magnanimous, giving Jack Mitchell a chance to improve himself. So Mitchell decided to improve himself, by making his own fortune by getting on the development team for the new security software. And he worked to quietly begin negotiations to sell it to the highest bidder. So what if the highest bidder could use the technology to hurt others. He was getting five million dollars. With that he could slip away somewhere, change his identity and start fresh. Maybe become an independent contractor. Or maybe Mitchell could find another company, do the same thing all over again. After all, there were more Jeff Tracy's out there. They had to learn respect for his genius.

The speakerphone on the secretary's desk buzzed, and Mitchell paused, clinging to the shadows. Forewarned was forearmed, right? He was glad he had when Jeff's voice rang out. "Anne Marie, Carl is having someone bring Jack Mitchell up here. Why don't you take Alan out shopping now?" Mitchell waited for the secretary to give her agreement, and pull together her belongings, while holding her hand out to take the teenager's book bag, storing it under her desk. Then Mitchell's eyes checked out the boy as he rose to put on his coat. He looked so familiar…. Of course! The pictures on the credenza behind Jeff Tracy's desk. This was one of Tracy's precious sons, his "true treasures". From the pictures, he had assumed this was the much younger son, the one in the boarding school in Massachusetts. The rest of the sons worked for Tracy, supposedly in mainly r/d positions, but all apparently reported directly to their father. After all, who would want to have to supervise the boss's son? But this son, he was still just a kid. A kid who was about to leave the safety of his father's office. A kid who would make sure that Jackson Mitchell would indeed get what was coming to him. Jeff Tracy may have discovered Mitchell's betrayal but soon he would pay dearly to reclaim his son from a man who would not hesitate to sell, harm or even kill the offspring of a man who represented all that Jack Mitchell despised – a man who made his wealth from the labor of those so much worthier than he could ever be. Jeff Tracy may have billions of dollars, a tropical island to call home and five healthy, perfect sons to brag about, but the last was also Jeff's weakness. When their meeting last summer had not been going as expected, Jeff had caught Mitchell staring at the pictures in his office. A softness had crossed Tracy's face. With a loving smile, he had picked up a picture with all five of the boys. "My true treasures, my real wealth, my boys. Jackson, when you have someone in your life like that, you know what really matters in this world. You need to step away from your computer at times, appreciate what is around you and realize you have to work with people as well as machines. Life is nothing without those who give it real meaning."

Oh, yes. Jefferson Tracy was going to regret this. Here is your Christmas Bonus Boss Man. Prove how much your "treasure" means to you – in cold, hard cash. Merry Christmas indeed.

**Chapter Three – You never know what you may find**

In a small, exclusive shop that fell in the shadows of the Tracy Towers, headquarters to Tracy Enterprises, Alan found both things that he required. First, an ideal gift for Anne Marie, a pair of emerald and diamond earrings – delicate, yet perfect – fit in with the ideas that Jeff and Alan had tossed about on their brief flight from Massachusetts. The second was a small antique desk clock with a picture delicately painted on the front. It showed five young eagles trying to leave the nest while an adult eagle watched near by, ready to help if needed but mainly just watching with pride as his – odd how Alan assumed it was the father eagle – offspring got ready to take flight. The shop offered gift-wrap and delivery services, both of which Alan took advantage of. With the gifts safely on their way to Jeff's office, the youngest Tracy laughingly insisted on buying Anne Marie a "Christmas Cocoa". Joining in Alan's overwhelming enthusiasm for life, the two happily made their way to a coffee shop down the street, unaware of the sinister presence casting a shadow over their happiness.

Alan and Anne Marie sat in the coffee shop, it had been easy to find a table looking out on the bustling New York City street. Sipping the "Candy Cane Cocoa", humming to the Christmas Carols being played on the sound system, Alan excitedly told Anne Marie about the last semester. The secretary just smiled, most of this was already known to her. Jeff was forever regaling her with what she had come to term "Alan stories". She simply didn't have the heart to interrupt either the eldest or the youngest Tracy. For Alan, it was the joy of watching the formerly petulant, angry wild child coming into his own and blossoming into the happy, promising young man before her. With Jeff, his long term-employee had watched as her boss had unwittingly pushed his "baby" away time and again. Finding a way to bridge the gap, discovering the joy of being Alan's Dad - she could still remember his humor at returning from the first track meet of Alan's he could get to. One of Alan's classmates had repeatedly turned to stare at Jeff. The former astronaught was prepared for the usual question, but not the one he got: "Hey, aren't you… _Yes, Jeff thought, I am Jeff Tracy, yes I walked on the moon, yes I am the billionaire, what? …_"aren't you Alan Tracy's Dad?" Jeff had smiled at both the memory and the student who had asked the question. "Yes, I am Alan's Dad."

The stories had been suddenly interrupted by the ringing of Alan's cell phone. Recognizing the tune he had programmed only for his father, Alan snatched up the phone. "Hey Dad, meeting over yet? I might just be willing to let you have Anne Marie back now." Jeff laughingly replied "We are pretty much done. And I can tell from this delivery that you were done your shopping. I thought the two of you were to come straight back after you did your shopping Alan?" Overhearing the gentle rebuke Anne Marie held her hand out for the cell. Raising it to her ear, with the confidence of a long term employee, she haughtily asked her employer "What, most of the office is sent off for holiday and I have to come back early? How cruel!! Lucky me, I found one Tracy man who would buy a lonely lady a drink on a cold day!" Jeff sputtered, amused and confused. Anne Marie took pity on her boss, "Relax, oh Lord and Master of all he Surveys! Alan and I are just finishing our hot chocolate. We'll be back within ten minutes. And one of those gifts had better be for me!" Alan choked on the last of his beverage, grabbing the cell phone back. "Dad, we are coming back now! Love you!"

Jeff snorted back a laugh. He hadn't even had a chance to respond in kind to his son. He would soon regret that. But for now, Jeff Tracy thought the worst that could happen was learning that Jackson Mitchell had apparently slipped out of the building. FBI Special Agent Katherine Eppes had assured Jeff that Carl Patrick's internal investigation, combined with the facts that she had been able to cull together had the software developer dead to rights.

Most of the building was devoid of the people who had caused it to have been so bustling when Agent Eppes had arrived three hours earlier. Tracy Industries had a practice of closing early a couple of days before Christmas and not re-opening until the 27th. While many in the industry had laughed when Jeff began that policy, he found it was a perk that his employees loved and his low turnover reflected that. Soon, even Carl had begun to look at his watch. The motion was not lost on Jeff Tracy. Glancing up from the security report he was reviewing for the tenth time, the CEO took pity on his security chief. "Go on Carl, get out of here. We have submitted all the proper paperwork and secured the software. The FBI will arrest Mitchell. Why don't you go on home? Gloria will be glad to see you before night fall for once." Carl smiled, wished his boss a Merry Christmas and took off. "How about you Agent Eppes? Going home now?" Jeff was startled at the sad look that crossed the face of the attractive federal agent and was shocked to realize how young she was. She couldn't be any older then his son Scott.

Agent Eppes looked up at the living legend that was Jefferson Tracy. Many people would have been intimidated being in his presence. But most people did not grow up with a father who became Director of the FBI, brothers who were state and federal prosecutors or an uncle who was - to put it simply – a genius. As were two of her three cousins. Even her cousin Edward, who was not a genius but had been labeled as "gifted" - in her family that meant only one grade was skipped not 3+ - was a cardiac surgeon at Cedar-Sinai. Larger than life was as much a family norm for the Eppes as it was for the Tracys. "No," she sadly replied. "Being new to the New York office I am pretty much at the bottom of the food chain. No vacation time for this California kid yet."

"So your family is in California, hmm? We have an office for Tracy Aeronautics in San Francisco." Kate shook her head. "Nope, wrong direction. I'm from LA. My dad was with the LA FBI office from my birth until a few years ago. He was a local boy; my brothers and my Uncle Charlie's family still live there. My grandpa died last summer. I guess that's one reason Uncle Charlie packed the whole family up to take them to Aspen for Christmas. My parents and brothers are joining them. Andy – he's my oldest brother- is even bringing his girlfriend. Our middle brother Dan admitted Andy is going to give Dad the perfect gift this year." An odd smile crossed Jeff's face at Kate's phrase, as he was reminded of Alan's comment about wanting "perfect" gifts that year. He was rather glad the agent was still there. It was keeping him from trying to peek at "his" gift. In an effort to distract himself from the temptation sitting next to Alan's suitcase and the book bag Jeff had retrieved from Anne Marie's office, Jeff found himself asking, "So what does your brother deem as the "perfect" gift for your father?" Kate Eppes began to laugh. "The hope for a grandchild, Andy is proposing to his girlfriend this Christmas."

Alan and Anne Marie left the coffee shop, warmed by far more than their beverages. Seeing the Tracys so happy made Anne Marie Thompson happy. And Alan knew this was to be the best Christmas since his mom had died all those year ago. Neither expected their holiday spirit to be so cruelly shattered.

"Having fun Alan?" The pair turned quickly at the voice, Alan in surprise, Anne Marie in concern. Jackson Mitchell edged them towards an alley next to Tracy Towers aided by the small gun he pointed at the teen. The loyal Tracy employee tried to push the boy back, but Mitchell's jerking motion made her freeze. Before either of them could react, the disgruntled employee grabbed Alan and pulled the boy toward him, nestling the pistol into the small of Alan's back. "You know, if Jeff Tracy hadn't tried to deny me my reward for all my hard work, I wouldn't have to do this. Mr. Boss Man could be on his way to his island paradise, basking in the love of his 'true treasures'." Mitchell sneered the words. "I had a buyer lined up for the software. Would have gotten five million dollars. Tell him if he ever wants to see his baby boy again, it will cost him ten million. With all his billions, he won't even miss it." With that he pulled Alan towards a nearby car, pushing the boy into the trunk. Slamming it shut on the struggling teen, Mitchell glared at Anne Marie. A smirk crossed his face as he watched her openly cry at the turn of events. "I can hurt him, I can kill him – I wonder how much some low lives would pay for a pretty boy like him." The grin Mitchell wore was an open contrast to the look of horror that now covered Anne Marie's features. Helpless, she could only watch as the vile man sped away, taking the joy of the season with him.

**Chapter Four – News to Break a Father's Heart**

"JEFF!!!!" Anne Marie's screams rang through the vacant hallways. Running into Jeff Tracy's office, tears streaming down her face, she had worked her way into full blown hysteria. Jeff grabbed the secretary by the arms, giving her a quick shake in an attempt to calm her. "Anne Marie, what is it?" A sudden realization froze Jeff as he became aware that Alan was not with her. Forcing calm he did not feel, his voice deceptively soft, Jeff asked the question he dreaded with all his heart. "Where is Alan?" Three times Anne Marie opened her mouth, but it wasn't until the last time that she managed to stutter the words that tore open a father's heart, "Mitchell… he had a gun… he took Alan!"

"OK, Ms. Thompson. Take a deep breath and look at me." Jeff started. In his panic at Anne Marie hysterical admission, he had forgotten that Agent Eppes was still there. "Are you telling us that Jackson Mitchell abducted Alan Tracy at gunpoint? How long ago and from what location did this occur?"

Several deep breathes later, Anne Marie began to speak, a tremor revealing how close to the edge her emotions were. "We were coming back from a coffee shop just down the block. The wind was picking up and we edged closer to the building to stay warmer. Maybe a hundred feet from the main entrance, we passed the alleyway that leads to the loading docks. Mitchell came up behind us, calling out "Having fun Alan?" We both turned, Alan was confused, he didn't know this guy, but I did. I knew. I knew even before I saw the gun. Mitchell was the sort who would resent Jeff his success, his wealth, even his family. And there was one of Jeff's sons…" Jeff had gone even paler at her words. "He said it was all Jeff's fault. If Jeff hadn't interfered, Mitchell would have gotten five million for the software and Jeff could have gone home to… "Anne Marie looked over at her employer. "Jeff, he knew you called the boys your "true treasures". How would he know that? You don't tell most people that."

Jeff was looking as if his heart was breaking and he barely heard Anne Marie give Agent Eppes further details of Alan's abduction. He could remember what he had said to Mitchell during that review almost five months ago. How his pride over his sons had shone through. His joy in the picture he had taken after the boys all came back safely from their first rescue together. Once they had showered and changed, he had gathered them by the pool for a quick picture. It had quickly become a family favorite, each boy claiming a copy. How could his attempt to reach an employee have become a weapon that now threatened the life of one of his boys? No, he couldn't think that. Mitchell had wanted to sell the software to the highest bidder, regardless of the risk to the world in general. He was only interested in the money. Well if he wanted money, Jeff would give him what he wanted, just so he got Alan back. Then he would make sure he got his pound of flesh. Jeff Tracy was no longer content to let the law handle Jackson Mitchell. Not when he put one of Jeff's sons in harms way.

Just then, Jeff's cell phone rang, looking at the incoming call, he quickly answered, "Alan? Alan, are you alright?" But it was not Alan's soft voice responding, but the harsh, angry voice of a man Jeff now hated with all his heart. "I take it your little flunky made it back to you? Tell you how she let me take your baby boy away from you? And just three days before Christmas! How sad!" Jeff's vision began to cloud with a red mist. "Where is my son you bastard?" A cruel chuckle came through. "I will call back in 15 minutes on the vid-phone. But just so you know, if you call the police or FBI, Alan pays. I planted a virus that picks up on any incoming or outgoing calls from Tracy Towers. It even works on vid-phones." Jeff wasn't sure if even Mitchell was that smart, vid-phones being the most secure method of communication. But he knew without a doubt that he couldn't chance it, not without risking Alan's well-being. Before he could think or ask anything more, he realized the call had been terminated. Jeff began to loose his balance as his world grayed out around him. A gentle touch on his sleeve pulled him back to look straight at Anne Marie.

Sniffling, Anne Marie reminded Jeff of one more thing. "Jeff, you need to call the boys."

Thousands of miles away, the day was just beginning on Tracy Island. Having arrived early that morning, John and Virgil were sleeping in, guessing they would need their energy once Jeff and Alan came home. Gordon, still hyped up from a quick water rescue he and Scott had handle prior to Thunderbird 3's arrival, was doing laps in the pool. And Scott, the eldest Tracy son and International Rescues field commander, sat at their father's desk, trying to complete as much paperwork as possible. Like all the Tracys, Scott wanted this to be the best Christmas in years. They had so much to celebrate. But paperwork was a necessary evil, one he wanted to eradicate prior to the family being all drawn back together. As he tackled yet another report – Tracy Enterprises, International Rescue – he swore they all began to blur together, suddenly the vid-phone began to flash for an incoming call. Scott pressed a button and was surprised to see his father's face. "Dad! What's up?"

"Are your brothers all there?" Scott softly flinched at the rough tone of his father's voice. Something was very wrong and Scott was unsure if he wanted to know. "Do you want me to get them…" "NO!" Scott's flinch was clearer now, he knew he didn't want to know, but he had to know. Seeing his son's reaction, Jeff drew in his breath, gave his instructions. "Get your brothers, come to Manhattan, and pack for anything. I need you boys." Jeff closed his eyes, obviously trying to contain his emotions. "The Mitchell problem has gotten worse. Not only did he avoid being arrested this afternoon… he, he….. " Jeff looked up again at his firstborn, who in turn was startled by the tears now filling his father's eyes. "Jackson Mitchell has kidnapped Alan. He grabbed him just outside the office, stuffed him in a car trunk and told Anne Marie…. Scott, he might hurt or even kill Alan. I need you boys here now. Hurry."

The vid-phone had barely begun to flicker off when Scott slammed his hand on the alarm, pulling his brothers together. Rapidly explaining what he knew, Scott herded his brothers aboard Tracy 2, his experimental jet. While Tracy 1 could make the trip from Tracy Island to Manhattan in just over an hour, Scott had estimated he could nearly cut that in half with T2. Now was the time to find out.

Jeff sat by the vid-phone, waiting, anxious. Scott would bring his brothers here. He almost smiled. Jackson Mitchell had thought he was taking the young son of his wealthy employer. But he had also taken the baby brother of a very protective brood and the junior member of a very determined team who would go to the wall for each other in a heartbeat. Mitchell had no idea how big a can of whoop ass he had just opened on himself.

So caught up in what he would do once he got hold of this newest threat to his family, Jeff nearly missed the soft sound indicating an incoming call. Pressing a button he felt the bile rise in his throat as the viewer was filled with the sight of his youngest son, bound and gagged, a bruise forming on his left cheek.

**Chapter 5 – Demands are Made**

"Alan!" the concerned Tracy Patriarch called out at the sight of his youngest tied to a chair, gagged and having been obviously struck somehow as evidenced by the bruise on his cheek.

"Jeff, old man, how are you?" called out Mitchell's voice, just out of the camera's view. "Thank you for answering so promptly, I am sure Alan appreciates your concern."

"What do you want Mitchell?"

"Oh, didn't your little flunky make it clear to you Tracy? I want ten million dollars and I want it quickly. It is currently 4 p.m., so I will give you until 7 a.m. tomorrow to get the money and then I will give you instructions as to where to bring it. 15 hours Jefferson Tracy, one for each year of your baby boy's life. If you want him to see a sixteenth year, you best get my money together. Just think, by noon tomorrow, you can have him secured aboard your plane and back to your little private island. Oh, and I know you already called your other sons to your side. Fond of their little brother I hope? It may not have been the authorities but it was still a call for help, wasn't it?" Jeff had been watching the emotions flash across Alan's expressive face. Anger, fear, frustration and finally hope. His brothers were coming. The Thunderbirds would join together and kick this guy's ass!!! "Well, Alan lives and remains relatively safe, but…." Mitchell's voice trailed off as he approached Alan, glared at Jeff's image and the turned back to the teen, smacking him harshly across the face, knocking the entire chair over. Jeff cried out as Alan fell, knocking his head on a nearby table, before falling to the floor unconscious. "You don't want to see what could happen to him if you do not follow my instructions." The image faded to black and a father's heart broke.

"Mr. Tracy, we need to act quickly." Jeff raised his eyes to view Agent Eppes looking over at him. She was calm but compassionate, professional yet empathetic. He couldn't help but think how much she was like Lucy. Not in appearance, with her black wavy hair and deep brown eyes. But this was a woman a man could count on to stand beside him no matter what life threw at him. He found himself wondering if she was involved with anyone. Scott was of an age and he knew his son preferred dark haired women. Mr. Eppes in California wasn't the only one who thoughts were turning to grandchildren. Damn! How could he think of playing matchmaker for his eldest while his youngest was at risk?

"What should we do? I can get the money, that isn't a problem. The bank does not close until 5 and if I call the bank president now, I can arrange to have the money picked up in the morning. While they don't open until 8, I can arrange to have a special pickup done when the staff arrives at 6:30. And what, call in the rest of the FBI? You saw it yourself; he knew I had called my sons. I will not risk Alan's life. We will handle this ourselves. Once I have my child back, I could care less what happens to Mitchell." Jeff lied about that last point but felt it not prudent to inform a federal agent that he and International Rescue planned to go vigilantly on the bastard who had taken his son and their baby brother.

"He may have been lying about that. Knowing how close your family is, knowing that you were planning on flying back home shortly and that your other sons would be anticipating your arrival, Mitchell may have presumed that you would contact them. Especially if you felt helpless, unable to contact the authorities." Kate paused, watching the dynamic business man try – and fail – to keep the frantic father from overwhelming him. "Now, we have to consider our plusses and minuses." Katie hid a smile at her phrase. Comes from having so many lectures on "everything is math" while growing up she supposed. "Our minuses are that we are unsure of where Alan is, that Mitchell sees him as an extension of the anger he holds for you and a limited time table to do anything. Our plusses are that we know who is responsible, your sons will come soon to back our play and that Mitchell is unaware that I am already here. While he may have thought he had blocked you from contacting the FBI, he is in the dark about my presence. I believe that I may be the variable he was neither anticipating nor can he control. And with that we can turn this equation to our side."

Kate stopped her pacing to look back at Jeff and Anne Marie watching her curiously. "Sorry, my Uncle Charlie is a math – um – teacher. He always says "everything is math". Guess I never realized how much of that I took to heart over the years." She smiled at the thought of anyone calling Doctor Charles Edward Eppes "a math teacher". A tenured professor since he was Kate's age, he had written books on the application of math for everything from the criminal justice system to space travel. Well, she hadn't lied, but she was not about to explain her family further. Jeff Tracy really didn't look like he was up to any further details about her background.

To pass the time, Kate had Anne Marie bring up Jackson Mitchell's file on the computer. While the group had to presume that Mitchell would also know if they contacted anyone using the computer, this was an intranet, strictly within Tracy Towers. You would have to be inside the building to access it. When Carl Patrick had first brought his suspicions to the boss – no wait, Jeff Tracy was unavailable that day, but Scott Tracy had been bringing Alan and someone named Fermat Hackenbacker (that couldn't be a real name, could it?) back to Wharton Academy near Springfield, Massachusetts, after the Thanksgiving weekend, and had received the report on the believed security risk in his father's stead. Having an unknown player brought into the game reinforced Kate's belief that she should wait until the remaining Tracy brood was here before reviewing everything that was known at this point. That and she honestly felt that Jeff Tracy and Anne Marie Thompson could only bear to verbally go through the traumatic events of the last hour once. And from what she had previously gleaned about the Tracy Family, she was sure they would demand to know everything that had happened to their little brother. As a member of a family that was hopelessly overprotective of each other, she could understand the dynamics of that.

**Chapter Six – The Fears of a Family**

Jeff Tracy was scared. This was his child, his baby boy, his Alan. While not a criminal genius like The Hood, Jackson Mitchell was smart enough and enraged enough to want to hurt Jeff badly. And what better way to harm your enemy than to hurt their child? He had seen it in the eyes of The Hood last spring in the Bank of London. When he had thrown Alan into a wall, when he had choked Alan with his mental powers, when… Oh, God, when he had Alan caught above the whirring turbines of the Mole, stepping on his hands, trying to make the teen fall to his doom… Jeff could still hear the villain saying "So glad you could be here to see this Jeff…" The Hood had known it would destroy Jeff faster to kill his son than if he had killed Jeff himself. And Jackson Mitchell knew that it would be a far sweeter revenge to take his child than to hurt Jeff or his company. It had not escaped Jeff's notice that while Mitchell blamed Jeff for denying him the chances to make 5 million in the brokering of the software, the price for Alan's return was double that. As if he would not pay any price to have his child back by his side. All of his children were precious to him but Alan? For the briefest moments he recalled his initial lack of enthusiasm, first to Lucy telling him she was pregnant again, then to the doctor's news that he had another son. Was this a punishment for that? Was he destined to lose Alan because he had not embraced the very thought of him for each precious moment? He and Alan had had problems for years, but they had worked through them. Jeff wondered at times if some of their problems were not caused by what he now referred to as their "lost years". What had Alan been like at four? Five? Jeff would never know. But please, he silently begged, Lucy, if you have any sway up there, have someone help you in watching over our baby boy. I can't lose him now that I have found him.

Scott Tracy was scared. As he raced the jet to Manhattan he knew three things. One, Tracy 2 was in need of additional modifications, he would be lucky to get it there in under an hour. Two, Alan was his baby brother, practically his son, and he was in harms way. And three, if something of the worst case scenario did occur, he was unsure if the family could withstand a loss of this magnitude. Please Mom, he thought, watch out for our little Thunderbird until we can get him home safe.

John Tracy was scared. He spent so much of his life among the stars. But Alan had always been his touchstone. While his youngest brother was the physically most like him, they were as different as could be. Calm to wild, thoughtful to impulsive… And yet, it had been Alan's enthusiasm that had brought John willingly back to Thunderbird 5. Watching the teen interact with the space station over the summer time had renewed John's fire for being up there. Especially when Alan had looked out and seen the view… "Oh John, you are so lucky…." John had waited for the teenager to continue, only to realize his little brother's thoughts were in his expressive eyes. His joy, his excitement, his love of life was all there. At that moment, Alan's eyes were brighter than any of the stars surrounding them. And when John became lonely or even frightened up there alone in Thunderbird 5, he could comfort himself with the thought of those eyes. Please Mom, he prayed, keep an eye on Alan tonight. I know how much you must miss your baby, but we need to know he is still here on Earth.

Virgil Tracy was scared. As an artist, he could paint or play music with an ease many envied. As pilot of Thunderbird 2, he had saved many lives of strangers. But could big brother Virgil help his little brother right now? He could recall racing to the banks of the Thames last spring, watching desperately for the sight of Thunderbird 4 to rise back up after the rescue Alan had performed with Tin-Tin. He had known from Brains that Alan had taken the submersible vehicle down to retrieve the monorail car that the Hood had caused to fall into the river. While he had cheered with the rest of the family when Four had first popped back up to the surface, Virgil had not relaxed until Alan was back on shore. And while Alan and their father had raced to the Bank of London to stop the Hood, Virgil had remained concerned. He knew Alan would not be content to hang back but would still be at risk, even with their father there. Later, he had discovered how close a call Alan had that day and it would haunt him for months. It had been one of the reasons for their father's Christmas gift this year. While each of the boys had cherished the group picture Jeff had taken after their first official rescue, Virgil had used his to paint a portrait for Jeff's office. Only a member of their family would recognize the clouds having been reshaped to resemble their vehicles, the small clues to their secrets hidden among the painting. Alan would find it hysterically funny. Please Mom, he whispered to himself, watch over Alan this night, for he is the song that unites our souls and our hearts would shatter beyond all repair were we to lose that.

Gordon Tracy was scared. He had been frightened before. On Thunderbird 5 when the Hood had trapped them, nearly killing them all. After his hydrofoil accident, when he had been told he may never walk again. He remembered Alan's cheerful determination after that time. It was his baby brother who had refused to acknowledge that Gordon would not once again be, well, Gordon. It had been Alan who would not give up on him. And, he knew in his heart that it was because of Alan that less than two years later Gordon would win a gold medal in the Olympics for swimming. He could still remember looking out at the audience, finding his family. While Jeff, Scott, John and Virgil had smiled with pride, it had been Alan's smirk of "I told you so" that made the medal around his neck the second most valuable prize he had won. The knowledge that he had a little brother who had never stopped believing in him had been a far sweeter victory. Oh, Mom, he cried in his heart, Please hold Alan close to you right now. We need to know you are holding him, as we long to hold him. While everyone needs a hero, everyone also needs someone who believes in you. They needed Alan.

Anne Marie Thompson was scared. Seventeen years ago, her husband, a Kansas City firefighter had been killed when a building had collapsed, trapping people inside. The shock and pain had brought on premature labor after the funeral and their baby girl had died within two days. A second funeral had almost broken the woman and her return to work had been met with the information that Jeff Tracy was considering her as one of the candidates for his new secretary. When asked why she should be hired, Anne Marie had looked him straight in the eye and said, "Mr. Tracy, in the course of one week I buried my husband and my child. I am strong enough to survive that, but I have no desire to risk that again. I had my once in a lifetime love, and I almost had his child. Now I have work. I will work long hours, I will dedicate myself to this company. You would find me your most loyal, hardworking employee ever. Hire me and you will never regret it." As far as Anne Marie knew, Jeff hadn't. Anne Marie was the one person who never criticized Jeff for the long hours he had spent at work after Lucy's death. She had understood what a balm work could be. She had understood his building of International Rescue as a way to do something, as a way to bring hope from hopeless, rationality to madness. If such a thing had existed years ago, both of their loves might be alive. And yet, what was it Jeff had admitted he had told Alan not that long ago? "You can't save everyone Alan. It doesn't matter how hard you try or how brave you are. It doesn't even matter if it someone you love, someone you would give your life in a second to save, you just can't save everyone." But please, she begged the heavens, don't take another good soul. You have the two loves of their lives. You had her baby girl. Don't take the baby who had made life so beautiful. We need angels here as well.

Katherine Eppes was scared. She had worked a few kidnapping case in Los Angeles and she knew the statistics. In a case of kidnapping for ransom it often did not work out well. A case of kidnapping for revenge usually had a tragic result. This was for both and the perpetrator had shown a willingness to commit violence at a drop of a hat. She had only caught a glimpse of Alan Tracy but she had seen the love the billionaire had for his youngest child. As her father's baby and only daughter, as well as being the youngest of her cousins, she knew the security of a close family's love all her life. When she had been nine a drug lord her father had put away had escaped prison and tried to come after her family. Kate had never forgotten the terror in her father's eyes when the drug lord had tried to grab her from the family home, just two houses down the street from her Uncle Charlie's house. With the help of his team, he had saved her, but without backup, both she and her father would have died that day. Her boss's resentment had kept Kate from forming close ties here in New York, after all, she thought bitterly, no one wants to work directly with the big boss's kid. Don Eppes had planned to retire three years ago, after having been in charge of the LA office for ten years, but while Kate was at Quantico the position of Director of the FBI had opened with the sudden death of the current job holder. So it had been her father who had watched as Kate was made an agent. Not as the retiring head of the LA office or as a proud father but as her ultimate boss. And now, here she was, in charge of possibly the biggest kidnapping of the 21st century, a crime on par with the Lindberg Kidnapping a century before, and she was on her own. Kate knew the Tracy family was strong and daring but could the sons really back her play as she had promised their father? After all, it wasn't like they were the Thunderbirds, right? Kate found herself talking to her Grandpa Alan – odd how the names connected – as much now as she had when he was alive. Grandpa, please, you always watched out for us kids. It was your careful eyes that had given Dad the warning when I was nine. Please, watch out for Alan Tracy. Keep him safe as you always kept us. Talk to Grandma Margaret and try to get us a miracle.

Alan Tracy was scared. This was supposed to be the best Christmas in years. Instead some nut job who obviously had a grudge against his Dad had grabbed him from the street and shoved him into a trunk of a car. After driving for a short time, the jerk – as Alan had so fondly nicknamed him – had stopped the car and opened the trunk. Before Alan could get his bearings, he had been struck in the face and knocked unconscious. When he awakened, his cell phone was gone and he was tied to a chair. Seeing him regain consciousness, The Jerk had quickly moved to gag Alan. Then he had called Jeff Tracy. Seeing his Dad's anxious face had nearly drawn tears from the teen's eyes. But hearing that Jeff had called in the Thunderbirds – well he had called in Alan's brothers, same thing – had buoyed the boy and renewed his spirit. Alan had never expected the next blow that had caused him to fall and strike his head. He had awakened once more with a splitting headache, nausea and a deep fear that his family would not get here in time. The last one was the easiest to shake. But he was haunted by his Dad's words from London. Would this be one of the times that no matter how brave the Tracys were or how hard his family tried, they couldn't save everyone? Mom, he prayed, please be with Dad and the boys right now. They could use an angel. And, if it possible, please bring me back. I want to go back. I want to be with my family. I miss you Mom but I want to be with my family here and now.

And then Alan gave into his tears. He may have been a Tracy and he may have been a Thunderbird but right now he was a scared kid. And he wanted his Dad.

Chapter Seven – The Cavalry arrives

Kate Eppes had begun to have her suspicions. Using the intranet that connected all of Tracy Towers, she had drawn on computer skills she had learned at her uncle's house to scan for viruses, Trojan horses, worms; you name it, in the communications system. She had yet to find one but was pretty sure she had discovered one in the security system. Now that was odd. Not wanting to upset Jeff Tracy any further, Kate became aware of the fact that there seemed to be no security cameras in the CEO's office. "Mr. Tracy, are there any security cameras in your personal office space?"

Anne Marie was the one who answered her. "Actually, there are. You can't see them and they are encrypted. Jeff, myself, Scott and Carl Patrick are the only ones who know the code to access them." She looked over at Jeff, who nodded at her to continue. The secretary knew the schematics of Tracy Towers as well as her boss, having been there while it was being built twelve years ago. "The remainder of the security cameras can all be accessed through the main program. But unless you know the proper codes everything in Jeff's office is blocked once you get past my desk outside the door."

As her suspicions grew, Kate knew she had to maintain every advantage they had. Trying to give the terrified duo the breathing room she felt they needed, the FBI agent had stayed on the far side of the room. And, she realized, away from the doorway. But Tracy's desk, vid-phone and the couch where the secretary sat were all visible from the open doorway… in line with the last security camera. It was time to play a hunch.

"Ms. Thompson, I need you to get up and walk to the door quietly. Then, close the door. At no time are you to look at the security camera." Anne Marie looked puzzled but did as she asked.

After the door was closed, Kate looked over at Jeff. "Mr. Tracy, I suspect that Mr. Mitchell has accessed your security cameras. He gave no indication that he knew I was here. If he had, he probably would have said something. I have an idea how I can be brought into this but I will need your cooperation, that of your sons and, well, a bit of luck. If you would prefer, I am almost sure that Mitchell does not have access to your communications. We could call the FBI or NYPD but if we do I am sure Mitchell would know if they come here."

"Can you guarantee me that Mitchell hasn't accessed our communications?" The harried father asked her.

"No."

"Then we go it alone." Jeff Tracy raised haunted eyes to her concerned ones. "I will not risk Alan's life on maybes."

The agent nodded. As always, the FBI could advise, but in the end, it was the family that had to make these horrible choices. "OK. Is there a back way out of this office?" Jeff Tracy slowly rose from behind his desk, looking as if he had aged a decade since this afternoon had started. Without a word he walked to the far corner behind where Kate had been standing and pressed a carved panel. At the touch, a second panel opened in the wall, with a hand-scanner embedded. Turning to the agent Jeff looked at her and pressed his hand into the scanner, causing a hidden door to slide open. "This leads directly to the roof. I keep a helijet there and there is a second landing pad. My sons will be arriving that way. Like the security in my office, the security to and from the roof is encrypted and has the same accessibility. If Mitchell has accessed the security system, you would be blind to him as long as you stay in my office, this stairwell or the roof."

"Your other sons should be here shortly, right?" Jeff nodded, he had been tracking Tracy 2's signature and knew the plane was rapidly approaching Manhattan. One of the modifications Scott had made to the jet was the ability for vertical landings, while Tracy 1 still required landing strips. "OK, I will go up to the roof and explain what I have planned. Anne Marie?" the secretary had been watching everything with wide, tear-filled eyes and nodded at Kate. "After I leave, open the door and keep it open. Mitchell may be watching but it will be what we want him to see." Agent Eppes turned to the distraught business man. "Keep the faith Mr. Tracy. I will do whatever is needed to get your son back. My vow to God."

Haunted eyes stared at her. "Agent Eppes, as of this moment, I am not sure I believe there is a God." Jeff sighed and slowly walked back to his desk. Slumping back into his seat, Mr. Tracy seemed unaware of Kate running up the stairwell, the panel resealing itself or Anne Marie getting up to reopen the door to his office. She walked to her desk to get a book, as if she had a reason to reopen the door and sat back on the couch. While she prayed Kate Eppes was as competent as she seemed, Anne Marie was losing faith herself.

Kate Eppes was praying harder than she had in ages. She may not be a genius, but she had a reputation for being clever, determined and having a will of iron. As the baby of the family she had also developed a strong survival tool – she could con the best of them. It was time to use that skill. She just hoped that the Tracy sons would play along. Their reactions would be critical.

Scott Tracy began to bring Tracy 2 in for a landing on the roof of Tracy Towers. As he prepared for final decent he realized two things: One – that his brothers were in Thunderbird mode, if not gear, ready for anything and Two – there was a woman coming through the rooftop access from his father's office. As the December moon glinted off of her raven tresses, he knew this was not Anne Marie. But who else would be there? And what did she have to do with Alan's abduction?

**Chapter 8 – I Have a Plan**

Damn but it was cold on a rooftop eighty floors up! The added wind brought on by the arrival of Tracy 2 caused Kate's hair to whip around her face, blinding her for a moment until the jet completed its landing. Even as the engines shut down, the hatch opened and four young men began to emerge. Kate easily recognized the first down. Gordon Tracy had won many hearts with his comeback kid story at the Olympics, what was it, two, three years ago? He was followed by John Tracy, who she recognized through her oldest cousin Maggie, via her consulting work for NASA. Dr. Margaret Dawn Eppes had often lamented the "waste of talent" from the young astronomer leaving the space agency to go to work for his father in the private sector. Virgil Tracy was next; she had seen him at a White House function last year, when she had gone with her father while her mother had the flu. He had been talked into playing on the piano and she had been struck by how beautifully he played. She had also been amazed to learn he worked for Tracy Industries as a mechanical engineer and not as a full time musician. Then someone pointed out the beautiful seascape painting that hung at the White House, a gift from the Tracy Family. Kate's sharp eyes had gone wide at the signature: Virgil Tracy. Seems it was so precious because it portrayed the view from the family's home on the secluded Tracy Island. Not many people had seen that view.

Finally, Scott Tracy emerged from the plane. While he kept her in view, he also seemed to be watching over his younger brothers and checking for any possible threats. The eldest Tracy would be taking this hard. He had been only a little younger than Alan was now when their mother had died. Kate knew from the stories that she had heard about how the former fighter pilot had helped raise all of his brothers after the tragedy but that he was especially protective of young Alan. Surely he was as devastated as their father. As he moved forward with his siblings, Kate felt like she should know him. Yes, he had been in the news, as had all the family. Yes, he looked much as Jeff Tracy must have looked twenty, thirty, years ago but that was not it. Kate almost smiled when she realized what it was. God, the man reminded her of her own father. She wasn't sure if that should please her or make her nervous as hell. Well, she would think about it later.

Kate stepped forward, holding out her hand to Scott. "Hi, you must be Scott Tracy. I am Special Agent Katherine Eppes with the FBI…" Before she could continue, Scott interrupted. "Dad said he couldn't call in the FBI. That Mitchell was monitoring his communications. I assumed that why Dad didn't respond to any of my messages while we were in route."

Agent Eppes tried to avoid a deep sigh. She hated it when people interrupted her. This Tracy son was too military even for her very organized nature. He acted like a general directing troops in conflict. Scott Tracy would simply have to follow her in this battle. It was critical to the outcome. "Yes Scott – may I call you by your first names? After all, five Mr. Tracys could get a bit confusing." Gordon, Virgil and John gave weak smiles at her attempt at humor but Scott Tracy seemed to glare harder. Great and he was the one whose cooperation she needed the most. "I was already in your dad's office, due to the Mitchell problem. Because of the nature of the software Mitchell was planning on stealing, this had been deemed a National Security issue. We planned to file charges of attempted theft of intellectual property as well as Treason under the 2015 National Security Act. I have been able to determine that it is highly unlikely that Mitchell has accessed the communications systems. However, I believe he may have broken into the security system, including the cameras. He can see everything except parts of the roof, the stairwell from your father's office and most of that office." She saw Scott was about to interrupt again and hurried on. "Yes, I know it should be all of the office but if the door to the inner office from the outer office where Ms. Thompson sits were to be kept open…" Scott groaned, "He would see half of Dad's office."

Kate nodded and began to lead the Tracy sons towards their father. "So due to the fact that I remained out of sight of that camera, Mitchell doesn't know I am here. I need to join this party and fast if we are to get the upper hand in this situation. And I will need all of your cooperation with this."

Scott Tracy looked at his brothers, gaining a nod from each before returning his piercing gaze to the young FBI agent. "What do we need to do?"

A beguiling smile crossed the face of the young woman as she slipped her arm around his waist. "Tell me Scott, do you believe in long engagements?"

**Chapter Nine – The Plot Unfolds**

Kate explained her logic as she walked the boys down the stairwell. "What could be more natural than your fiancé – in an engagement so new the media has yet to hear about it – to come with you? In fact, we will walk right up to your Dad and "tell" him."

Scott was hard to convince, though the other brothers were nodding at her logic. "How about a ring? Hey, if I were to propose, anyone who knows anything about me would know I would have the ring BEFORE I asked the big question." Kate cocked her head, thinking about what he said. She nodded, agreeing with him.

"Yeah, that makes sense." She smiled at him. "Lucky for you, I have a solution." Kate held out her right hand. A stunning diamond ring sparkled on it. Gently removing it, she held it up to the eldest Tracy brother. "My father and uncle put this together when I graduated from UCLA. The diamond is my birthstone, the four stones immediately surrounding the diamond are my parents and my brothers. The three stones on each side of the band represent my Grandfather, my uncle, my aunt and my three cousins. It was their way of showing me that whatever I chose to do in life, my family would be there to love and support me." She softly touched one of the side stones. "Grandpa Alan died five months ago, but I still find comfort in his presence. You may think I am nuts, but now when I pray, I find myself talking to my Grandpa. He loved us so much; I can't help but feel he is still watching over his babies." The brothers looked at each other, each recalling their prayers to their mother. No, they got where Agent Eppes was coming from. Kate looked up at the young men. "I hope you don't mind, but I even asked him to watch over your Alan." She was suddenly being hugged by Virgil Tracy, with John and Gordon grasping her arms in appreciation. Kate turned to look at Scott Tracy who took the ring from her right hand and slipped it onto the agent's ring finger. Putting his arm around her shoulders he smiled for the first time in hours. "Come on honey; let's go tell Dad he is finally going to get that daughter he always wanted."

"Dad!" Jeff looked up at the choir that was his remaining sons entered his office. He felt revived at the sight of his children, confident that with their help they would get Alan back… Wait a second, why did Scott and Agent Eppes enter with their arms around each other? Had the agent left through his private exit or taken a side trip to the Twilight Zone?

Scott and Kate walked up to Jeff. "Dad, you remember Kate? And Kate, this is Anne Marie, my father's secretary. I told you all about her. Dad, we were going to tell you when you got back to home, but well…" Scott held out Kate's left hand. "We're engaged. I know this isn't the best time, but I wanted you to understand why I would bring Kate here." Jeff nodded his understanding, stepped forward and took Kate into his arms, whispering in her ear. "I take it this is your plan to explain your presence so if Mitchell sees you he will be in the dark as to your real reason for being here." Kate smiled up at Jeff, before dipping her head down as if trying to pull in her emotions. "Well thank God you are quicker on the uptake than your oldest son." Jeff gave a watery chuckle, surprising his sons, partially that he was finding any humor in this and partially at how close to the edge this latest attack on their family had pushed their father.

Just then, the vid-phone on Jeff's desk emitted the tone for an incoming call. The head of the Tracy family reached over to answer it and recoiled slightly as Jackson Mitchell's angry face glared at his former employer. "Well Jeff, I see you are enjoying a family reunion without dear Alan. That will break his heart. And who is the little bitch there? She had better not be a cop. You aren't secretly someone Daddy Tracy brought in to save the day, are you?"

**Chapter Ten – Calling his Bluff**

"A…a cop? Do I look like a cop?" Kate blustered. She looked over at Scott as if gaining his OK to continue. He nodded slightly and put his hands on her shoulders as if he were comforting her. "My name is Kate Edwards, and I am Scott's fiancé. Please," Kate began to cry, "Is Alan OK? Oh, please, is Alan alright? All Scott has been able to say since his father called was that he wanted to know if Alan was OK. Please, let us see him!" The Tracys hoped they were not showing their amazement. The ultra professional FBI Agent had been replaced by a hysterical "family" member. Gordon lowered his head, his shoulders shaking and turned into Virgil's chest. Virgil held his second youngest brother tight, knowing that his sibling was actually trying not to laugh. Gordon would appreciate someone who could carry off a con so well.

Mitchell looked at the young woman, tears running down her face. No cop would be that hysterical, would she? Besides, he had also tracked Tracy 2 here, that program being part of the security features. The flight had initiated within 15 minutes of Jeff Tracy calling his sons and had arrived 47 minutes later. Considering that most high end jets would have taken well over an hour, this was remarkable. But he had watched all the entry points to Tracy Towers and safe in the knowledge that Tracy 2 had not stopped since leaving Tracy Island, the woman had to have come with the brothers. It was the only explanation. His smile became menacing. "I tell you what. Give me your full name, date of birth, parents' names… Enough information to Google you. I like what I see; I will call back once an hour to let someone talk to Alan for five minutes. Fair?" Mitchell took down the information she rattled off and disconnected the line.

"OK…" Scott began but Kate threw her arms around him, sobbing as if her heart would break. Softly she whispered, "Get me to the couch near the back of the room so I can fill you in on the details." Scott placed a "comforting" arm around his "fiancé" and led her back to the couch on the other side of the room. One by one, the rest of the room, except Anne Marie who stayed on the couch in view of the security camera, joined the "couple'. Once the Tracys surrounded her, the hysterical fiancé was instantly transformed back into the ultra professional federal agent.

"OK, we have four hours before the FBI gets here, so let's find Alan." The Tracy family looked at her as if she had grown another head.

It was Jeff who finally broke the silence. "Will you please explain what you are up to? And how do you know the FBI will come in four hours? I told you not to call; I can not take that risk!"

Kate went to place a comforting hand on the terrified father's arm, but John and Virgil beat her to it, each touching their father's arms while also placing a hand on his back to calm him. "First off Mr. Tracy, I kept my word. No calls. But the background I gave Mitchell is a security protocol. If he tries to run it, a warning is sent to the FBI. If I have not responded in four hours, my GPS signal is pinged and a strike team is sent in after me. It is used if an agent feels that an undercover assignment may be going bad but a threat is not imminent. Secondly, I am trying to get Mitchell to establish a dialogue that includes Alan in the picture – literally. We need to make sure he is still alive." Kate could not help but see the raw terror that met those words. "Finally, I wanted Mitchell to see me as harmless fluff, so if he were to not see me and Scott for a while he would just think Scott is comforting his hysterical fiancé. Anne Marie, I will need you to occasionally say something across the room, as if asking Scott if I am OK. Can you do that?" Anne Marie nodded, glad to be given something to do. "I placed a Trojan Horse of my own within the communications system. While not proficient enough to be able to track exactly where Mitchell is calling from, I can tell you something. Mitchell is not using the traditional communication lines. That call came over the security lines, part of your internal system. We now have an additional plus that had been a minus. Mitchell – and Alan – are somewhere within Tracy Towers."

Scott's eyes pierced the agent. A lesser person would have wilted. But Kate had been use to her father's interrogation techniques for years and was immune to the "I will break you" look. "How can you be sure?"

A smile that reminded the Tracy family of the look Gordon got when he was about to play one of his practical jokes ran across Agent Eppes face. "The program is designed to send me a silent text message once an outside call came through the communications systems. Nothing was activated and yes," Kate glared at Scott, "I am sure it worked. My Uncle Charlie is rather good at this kind of thing and he taught me himself. Now, the only way the call could have come through is via the security system. And the security system protocol can only be activated at this level from within Tracy Towers. Unfortunately, that means we have 80 floors, two levels of basement, hundreds of offices and storage areas to search. Oh, and Mitchell has access to the cameras within the building. He literally has eyes everywhere."

John Tracy smiled broadly for the first time since he had run into their father's home office to discover the horrifying reason for the alarm. "Can you show me the program you inserted? I think I may be able to slip something in that will give us a tactical advantage." Kate pulled out the Tracy Industries laptop she had used to plant the first program and handed it to the second Tracy son. In a fluid motion the blond had sat and begun rapidly typing. Within a few minutes, John sat back up and returned the computer to her. Grinning he said, "Access the hall cameras." Kate did, and then looked at John puzzled. "OK, I see nothing. Considering that there is no one else in the building except those of us in this room and Alan and Mitchell – and yes, I am sure about that." She said, once more glaring at Scott who had been prepared to argue with her again. He may have been majorly hot, but the guy was getting her pissed fast.

"Keep looking."

Finally Kate saw what she had to, what she was meant to but what Mitchell was sure to miss. "You built in a loop protocol." Smiling, she looked up at the rest of the Tracy Family. "All of the hall cameras are now on a continuous loop. As long as it runs, the last twenty minutes will continually play. It will blind Mitchell to us once we get past the CEO suite. But I can improve on this." Kate began to type, adding to the program. After more than two minutes she grinned. By the time she was done, John had been smiling as well. A quick high five was exchanged between the two would be hackers. "OK, now I have added a 30 second loop, once an hour for the cameras in the outer office. Anne Marie, Mr. Tracy, you will need to maintain virtually the same positions. Mitchell will not find it odd if the rest of us are out of camera sight. To make it safe, Scott will take the first call, then one brother each time. After that brother takes a call, he can wander back to this side and when you see three brief flashes on this program, you will have thirty seconds to get from where you are to the end of Anne Marie's office. Questions? No? Good. Scott and I will go first, and direct where you go when it is time." Kate stood up, stretched and smiled. "Let's go fool the bad guy."

**Chapter 11 – Getting the Party Started, Before We Break Our Hearts**

Kate made sure everyone was in position: Jeff was seated at his desk; Anne Marie was still on the couch, Virgil, John and Gordon next to her. Keeping her arm around Scott Tracy's waist and his around her shoulder (the man had at least six inches on her), the agent positioned the "couple" directly behind Jeff' chair and waited. She did not tell the Tracys it was more than her plan to slowly distribute the rescuers over time so that Mitchell was not suspicious. Kate knew so much could still go wrong. Should they fail to get Alan back alive, she wanted to make sure each of them had a chance to say goodbye. But, she thought, there was no way in hell she was going to tell them that. Before she could contemplate that further, the vid-phone signaled an incoming call.

Scott sucked in his breath. The image of his little brother, bound and gagged, bruises on each cheek and a blood encrusted cut above his left eye was straight out his nightmares. This had been his only objection to Alan going away to school so far away. While they had been living on the island when Gordon was still in high school, at least his boarding school had been in California and had been closer. Then again, Alan had originally gone to that school as well. Wonder how well the rebuilt chemistry lab had gone? Heaven knows, they had paid enough in damages. Luckily, Wharton Academy had been smart enough to make sure Alan had both Fermat for his chemistry partner and a seat right in front of the teacher.

Alan's eyes went wide and filled with tears he quickly blinked back at the sight of his oldest brother. How many times in his life had Scott rushed to his side after a nightmare? Scott was the only family member who knew how many times Alan had awakened in terror since Spring Break. Safe in his big brother's arms had always made Alan's world right again, whether it was a scraped knee, bumps in the night or the night terrors that followed their mother's death. Alan longed to tell Scott that he was a great big brother and that he loved him, but the gag was still firmly in place.

Mitchell's voice rang out, "You are wasting Alan's precious time."

Scott tried to smile at Alan, but it was a weak attempt. "Hey Sprout. I know we said we would see each other soon, but it was suppose to be at home. You know how hard it has been for me to keep those turkeys from peeking at the gifts you had delivered? Smart of you to pay extra and have them gift wrapped. Now, as to this situation. This is an order from the field – you are to remain in your position until reinforcements arrive. At no time are you to initiate action on your own. You are too valuable a resource and your team needs you back."

Alan seemed to sit up a bit straighter, yet relax at the same time. Scott's unspoken words rang in his ears. Hold tight, the Thunderbirds will come for you. We need you Alan, the Thunderbirds need you. But it must be a team effort. The mission requires it. Concerned words or the expression of Scott's own terror could not bolster the teenager right now, but his field commander could.

Jeff began to talk to Alan, telling him they loved him when suddenly Mitchell called out "Time's up." Kate knew Mitchell was either a lying bastard who couldn't keep his word or an idiot who couldn't tell time. She hoped for the later, but knew it was the former. The screen went dark again and Scott moved to lead his "fiancé" away from the hall camera. Soon, three flashes were seen on the laptop still by the other couch. In a heartbeat, Scott and Kate ran for the door. The race to save Alan had begun and they were the leaders for the team.

**Chapter 12 – Beginning a Search as We Reach for the Stars**

The Tracy family held their breath as Scott and Kate disappeared from sight. No reaction, no furious vid-phone from Jackson Mitchell as there had been after Kate's "first" appearance in Jeff's office. Those gathered subtly relaxed as they realized the plan was working. Now the hard part would begin. They each had to wait their turn to join the search. A quiet discussion among the remaining three Tracy sons determined that they would proceed in birth order. While Virgil and Gordon began to pace the confines of the office, John simply sat. He would be next and the young man was unsure what he was more anxious for: to begin his search for his little brother or the chance to actually talk to Alan.

Meanwhile, Kate hurried Scott Tracy down the stairwell. "No elevators," she had barked at him. "They trip security drones if operated outside normal business hours. Mitchell would detect movement outside of the executive suites."

"So?" Scott snapped back. "He comes after us. I'm ready for him."

Kate stopped dead and turned to glare at the eldest Tracy son. "Before or after he kills your little brother?" Part of her felt guilty at how pale Scott went at that moment. "Listen, I told your father that having you here was a plus, someone to back our play. Don't make me wrong. I know you love your brother and want him back. I can understand. But you aren't a cop, you lack the proper training – and yes, I know you were military, but being a pilot is not the same as rescuing people at the risk of your own life on a daily basis. So I need you to swallow your machismo and follow my lead."

With that, the pair once more began their descent. They had agreed to bypass the top half of the building. It was far more likely that Mitchell had secured Alan further down. The agent had explained as they ran down the steps that she believed that the villain had driven down the alley past the loading docks, only to double back and enter that way. The basement and lower half of the building had no executive offices, mainly computer rooms, labs and the like. Mitchell would be more comfortable in this environment and would know it well. Also, he would be surer that those areas had cleared out faster than the upper floors. Just to be safe, she would send each of the brothers who followed to scout out a portion of those floors. But playing the odds had always worked for her before and gut instincts were not something she ignored.

Back in the office, time crawled. John felt his phone vibrate silently and he stood up, stretched and walked over, beyond the line of sight. Scott had texted him: **EPPES SAYS START ON 45TH FLOOR AND GO DOWN FROM THERE. DO NOT USE ELEVATORS. 2nd ONE TO GO TO 60TH, 3RD TO 70TH. ****TOP TEN FLOORS NON VIABLE. **Why? Oh, yeah. He remembered now, the top ten floors would be locked down and would require retina scans to unlock after hours. Mitchell would not want to be where he could not move too freely and he would not want Alan too close to their father. He was ready to go as soon as he was called to action. Ok, but first he needed two things: the signal from the computer that it was clear and to talk to Alan. While the first was vital to his part of the mission, the latter was necessary for his emotional well being.

John returned his cell to his pocket and wandered over to stand next to his father. When they had all been trapped aboard Thunderbird 5, even when the family had been racing to his rescue after the Hood had first attacked the station, Jeff had been anxious but could at least do something. Sometimes not much, but… And now? All their father could do was sit there. If this ended badly and Alan was lost to them, John was afraid they would lose Jeff as well. The second Tracy son calmed his fears as soon as he heard the soft chime for an incoming vid-phone call. John sucked in his breath as Alan appeared on the monitor.

Show no fear Tracy. Alan has enough of his own right now. Instead, John smiled at the only other blond Tracy. While both of them resembled their mother, Alan was so much like her… "Hey kiddo. No fair. I came all the way back from… my lab just so I could have Christmas with my kid brother. We're wasting time here. I want to show you the nebula I am mapping, I need your help in avoiding Gordon's pranks – you always seem to know what he is plotting and I need one of your full contact hugs." John sighed. "I also need to tell you something. And this is a good time, cause for once you can't interrupt me." John smiled at the dirty look Alan shot in his direction. Boy, that look was pure Scott. Alan had learned that one the hard way. John's thoughts went back to the trip aboard Tracy 2. Alan needed to hear this and he needed to say it.

"Alan, I know my head always seems to be lost miles above the Earth, caught up in the stars but you need to know something. I could only soar in the heavens because I knew you were there on Earth waiting for me to come back. You have been my touchstone, my constant since you were born. When you were a baby, I use to sneak you out of the crib at night to show you the stars. After the "accident" at my "lab" last spring… Allie you are the reason I could go back. When you were there, helping with the repairs, you didn't see any risk or danger, you saw beauty and excitement. If I get scared or lonely, I draw on the thought of the look in your eyes and any bad feelings fade. I love you little bro, and I had a great idea. How about you join me at the lab during Spring Break, just some you and me time? If Brains and Fermat can do it, why not us?" Alan's eyes smiled back at John and the two blonds were warmed at the idea that they could be made so happy at the thought of spending time together.

Jeff reached out and touched John's hand, giving the son he could touch what comfort he could. "What a great idea John. Alan, I am sure…" The vid-phone went dark. John turned from the desk area and walked over to where Kate had left the laptop. As if he had willed it the monitor flashed three times and John took off at a run. He needed to get Alan back if he were to have his plan fulfilled. He needed his constant back. He needed his little brother. And this time, he would not have to sit back and worry. This time, John would be there for what might be the most important rescue in the history of the Thunderbirds. Because without it, John was unsure if the Thunderbirds could go on. He knew the Tracy family couldn't.

Chapter 12 – The Search Continues as the Music Plays On

Kate Eppes could feel Scott Tracy becoming stressed. Not that he showed it. Nope, this guy would have made a great fed. But as each room came up empty, the tension began to build in the man. She could only hope that Scott could hold it together. Sure that this floor was clear, Kate placed her hand on the young man's sleeve. At his questioning glance, she asked "Are you ok? I mean, this is your kid brother. Are you able to hold this together?" Scott's only answer was to glare at the agent. "Hey, give me a break. I know I am asking a lot from a group of civilians. I mean, you guys are exceptional in many ways but it's not like you're the Thunderbirds, right?"

OK. What was THAT look about? Kate found herself shaken by it, but at Scott's impatient glare, she moved to the stairwell. Ten floors down, twenty more to go, plus two basements. Oh, joy.

Virgil Tracy found pacing wore you out fast. Or maybe it was the fact that his breathing had felt forced for hours. He was sure he would be unable to breath correctly until their entire family was back together. Heck, maybe not until they were all back on Tracy Island. John had been gone almost an hour, Scott nearly twice that. The middle Tracy son moved to stand near his father's chair. He was both anxious and terrified for his chance to see Alan. While he had not viewed the screen when either John or Scott had, he had seen the look in their eyes. Pure fear.

The vid-phone chimed and Jeff reached out a tired hand to turn it on. Virgil was hard pressed not to cry out. Alan, his baby brother, was bound, gagged and had been physically abused. What sort of bastard could do that to a kid? And the haunted look in Alan's eyes? What was that monster saying to Alan, or worse, doing to Alan to put that look in his eyes? The poet said the eyes were the mirror of the soul, in Alan's case you could also see all he was feeling or thinking. And for now, his little brother's blue eyes showed all the pain and fear in him. Quickly, Virgil thought of what he had done for Alan last summer, when the boy had gotten a bad summer cold.

"Hey Allie. You look tired. Just rest, hmm…. Yeah, that doesn't look like a comfortable position but just close your eyes and listen to my voice." Once he was sure Alan was doing as he asked, Virgil continued. "OK, you are not there. You are at home. Your lying on the couch near the piano. You can hear a light rain on the patio and the waves rushing to shore. Onaha is making some cookies, can you smell them? Dad is getting some hot chocolate for all of us. Would you like a song now, Allie?" Alan gave a slight nod, caught up in the imagery Virgil had woven around him. Softly, Virgil began to sing:

_I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow,  
and each road leads you where you want to go,  
and if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.  
and if one door opens to another door closed,  
I hope you keep on walkin' 'til you find the window,  
if it's cold outside,  
show the world the warmth of your smile,  
but more than anything, more than anything, _

My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
and while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.

I hope you never look back, but ya never forget,  
all the ones who love you, in the place you left,  
I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,  
and you help somebody every chance you get,  
Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,  
and always give more then you take.

But more than anything, Yeah, and more than anything,

My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
and while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.

My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
and while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.

Virgil smiled. Somewhere during the song, a combination of exhaustion and imagery had given Alan some peace. The boy had fallen asleep. Virgil was sure it would not last long but a few minutes of peace was more than Alan had gotten in hours. As the monitor once more darkened, Virgil wandered from the line of sight zone to wait for the signal. Once it came, he sprinted down the hallway, anxious to join in the hunt.

**Chapter 13 – To Join the Search, and I'm Not Joking!**

Scott and Kate had been searching for hours. Labs and computer rooms had been cleared. They finished off the second floor and moved towards the ground floor – shouldn't take long, most of it was the lobby and a small café. Several times Kate Eppes had to resist the urge to draw her weapon. Not because she thought she heard Mitchell. Oh, no, she couldn't promise Jeff Tracy she would save his youngest son only to shoot his first born. This would be bad PR for the FBI.

He knew he was ticking off the FBI Agent. But Scott Tracy couldn't help it. He also couldn't help but notice how cute she was when she was angry. Not that he told her that. She had a gun. He wondered if he should mention the ankle holster he had. Nope. That didn't fit in with his amateur status, now did it?

The stress of the situation was getting to her, as Kate had the oddest thoughts crossing her mind. One was a flashback to an argument her Dad and Uncle Charlie had last Father's Day – the whole family had gotten together, sadly sure that it would be Grandpa's last. Uncle Charlie had pointed out that there were clues in the pattern of International Rescue. Look for a person, a leader and you would find the group, he said. The person would need access to both great technology and great wealth. He would have secured a remote sight as a base. And he would have had a great personal motivator. Finally, he would have found a way to assure that his team was absolutely united behind him. Kate couldn't help but wonder. Jeff Tracy was one of the richest men in the world and some of the most amazing technological advances of the last two decades had come from his companies. Can you get more remote than a tropical island that few knew the exact locations of and fewer still had actually set foot on? And finally, Lucille Tracy, wife and mother to the Tracy clan had died in an avalanche with eight others. Most reports of the tragedy had said that if only the right kind of equipment had been able to be quickly dispatched to the sight, the sad event would have had a much different ending. But if anything, the tragedy had tied the Tracy family into a strong, united front. They were loyal to each other beyond the comprehension of most. It couldn't be, could it?

Well, that was an easier thought than the other. Kate was convinced she would either shoot Scott Tracy or she was seriously crushing on him. Maybe both. Sigh. Next floor. She needed to wrap this up and soon.

Gordon paced the room. He was frantic. What he wouldn't give to be at home, doing laps while Alan sat nearby, waiting to plot with him. John should know why Alan could figure out most of Gordon's tricks. He was in on enough of them. Fear began to overwhelm him. Gordon had seen the looks on his brothers' faces as each had first seen Alan. What was up with that? What kind of condition was Alan in?

How much time had passed since Virg had left? When could he see his little brother? Gordon had been sure Scott and Agent Eppes would find Alan quickly but now both John and Virgil were gone. What if Agent Eppes was wrong? What if the computer viruses failed on the cameras? What if Jackson Mitchell didn't plan on returning Alan at all? Or at least, he thought darkly, not alive. As long as his brothers were here, Gordon had focused on them. But with them all distributed in the search for Alan, Gordon's morose thoughts began to overwhelm him. Several times he turned to seek comfort from his father but always stopped himself. It was clear Jeff Tracy was devastated. Alan and their father had become so close since last spring, at times it seemed as if both were trying to reclaim the time they had lost in between. If they lost Alan, how would Jeff handle it? Could he? Could any of their family? And what about Tin-Tin? He knew though the rest of their brothers were clueless that the childhood friends were becoming, slowly perhaps, but definitely something more than friends. And Fermat was Alan's best friend, while Alan was Fermat's protector. How would the sensitive boy handle such a blow? Gordon's increasing dark thoughts were interrupted by the chime of the vid-phone.

As Alan's image appeared on the screen, Gordon had to tighten his jaw to stop his cry of dismay. Alan had been hurt, struck several times. He had bruises on both sides of his face and a cut above one eye had bled freely. Was he unconscious? Or had the soft song Virgil sang to him earlier lulled him into a sleep from which he had yet to awaken? Suddenly, Mitchell Jackson appeared on the screen.

"Alan you are wasting precious time! Wakey, wakey!' Abruptly, Mitchell pulled back his arm and slapped the teenager across the face. Alan awakened with a muffled gasp of pain, nearly drowned out by the outraged cries of from the remaining Tracys. Throwing a smug look at the monitor, Mitchell walked away again.

Gordon drew in a breath and tried not to express his outrage at the split and rapidly swelling lip of his brother. Instead, he gave a weak smile and began to speak. "Hey Allie. Just wait, we'll give him what for later. You just hold on. You have to. I have some great pranks plotted out but I need my conspirator." His smile faltering, Gordon spoke quickly, unsure if he could keep up the pseudo cheerfulness. "Now don't get me wrong. I have every confidence that we are all going home soon. But I want to say something I realized I never told you before. I love you, little brother. You always believed in me. And I'm sorry I haven't always given you that same kind of unconditional faith and trust. It wasn't from a lack of love. It was from the idea that if I didn't have to think of you as growing up, you could always remain my baby brother, someone who would hero worship me without me ever having to worry about anything hurting you. Guess I lost on that one, huh? So if we act like jerks for the next six months, it won't be that we don't have faith in you. It will be pure fear. We are going to be scared we can't protect you. Just prove us wrong, like you did last spring. I was sure that situation would end badly, but Dad never gave up on you. Like he told us when I said you were just a kid, he answered simply "He's a Tracy." Prove him right again Allie. I know you can." Alan's eyes had moved to his silent father, who in turn looked at him with all the love in the world showing in his eyes. Suddenly, the screen went black.

Silent tears began to run down Jeff's face, shocking Gordon. "It's me. Anytime I try to reach Alan at all, he cuts it off." Gordon knew his father was probably correct and a big part of him didn't want to leave the emotionally devastated man. But if the call had come in, soon his signal to join in the search would as well. Gordon moved to the other side of the room and watched the laptop monitor. Sure enough, three flashes occurred and the last Tracy son ran off to join the search.

**Chapter 14 – Confrontations and Consequences**

Getting through the lobby was harder than it looked. Surrounded by glass on all sides, Scott and Kate quickly realized that there was no place to hide here. Still in the stairwell, Kate suddenly groaned and dropped her head. Scott looked over at her and growled "What?"

"OK, I am either I am an idiot, or I just sent one of your unarmed brothers into where Mitchell is."

"I get to choose?" Now it was Kate chance to glare. "Besides," Scott added raising his pants leg to show his ankle holster, "What makes you think any of us are unarmed? Now what's the flash of brilliance that just occurred to you?"

"Flash of brilliance? That sounds suspiciously like a compliment?"

"Hey, I'm just a man in love, right?"

Kate threw a confused look at him but continued anyways. "Just tell me one thing, where is the main security panel?"

"Sub-level two, all the way at the bottom…." Scott groaned as he trailed off. "This would be the perfect place to access anything with the security system, has a full bank of security monitors and is remote enough to assure that Mitchell could remain undetected with Alan for days if needed."

"No, not days. In the security report I came across while searching for schematics and other data, the security system is due for its annual maintenance. While most of the building will be shut down, some of the security and IT staff will be in tomorrow at 9 am to start the protocol. That explains why the cut off. Mitchell wants to be out of there before anyone shows up." Kate looked up at Scott, her face grim. "OK, keep low. If we hug the ground, the outside cameras shouldn't spot us."

"Hey, if we win this one, can you answer a question for me?" Scott nodded a silent agreement. "Is your family International Rescue?"

Scott stood for a moment, his mouth and eyes frozen open. Blinking and snapping his mouth shut, he made to follow the young agent. Damn, she must be a hell of a good FBI Agent. She was definitely one hell of a woman.

Kate Eppes was already half way across the lobby by the time Scott left the stairwell. Checking her surroundings constantly, she motioned Scott to join her. With grace and split second timing, the duo made short work of the rest of the lobby and slipped through the door leading to the basements.

Scott may have been to Tracy Towers at least once a month for years, acting as his father's chief back-up, but he didn't know much beyond the executive suites and conference rooms of the top ten floors. Kate Eppes however believed the devil was indeed in the details. She may lack the genius of some of the family but she did possess a near photographic memory and the creativity to whip a plan from thin air and make it work. Kate had studied the schematics on-line and now recalled the plans for the basement. The sub-basement, at the very bottom of the building was the most likely hidey hole for Mitchell. What she doubted Mitchell even knew was that just like Jeff Tracy's office had a secure passageway, so did the hub of the security system.

The FBI agent pulled the oldest Tracy son over and signaled him to give her two minutes while placing him directly outside the main entrance. Remaining on silent mode, she pulled out her service weapon and motioned for Scott to follow suit. Moving quickly Kate approached the back-up entrance and prepared to enter.

Bursting into the security section, Kate Eppes called out loudly "FBI – hands up Mitchell!" Out of the corner of her eye, Kate realized Scott Tracy had kicked in the main door and held his gun with the ease of a seasoned professional. Her admiration for the former fighter pilot kicked up a notch when he did not flinch at the sight of Jackson Mitchell – standing just behind Alan Tracy, a gun pointed directly at the boy's head.

"Jackson Mitchell, put down your weapon and step away from your hostage." Kate kept her voice even though she was dismayed by this turn of events. "You are outnumbered. More agents are going to be here soon. No further damage is needed." Damn, he knew we were coming, but how? She wondered. Scott found himself wondering the same thing.

"I don't know how you played with the security cameras, but you should know… The ones immediately surrounded this area are separate from the rest of the building. Got to admit, you nearly had me there." Mitchell gloated; pushing the muzzle of the gun up against Alan's bruised cheek... At his brother's flinch, Scott began to move forward. Mitchell swung the gun towards the elder brother. "You know, killing Jeff Tracy's clone – sorry, oldest son – would be as thrilling as killing his baby boy. Now, both of you put YOUR weapons down." Resigned, the duo did as Mitchell asked.

"OK Tracy get over here and kneel next to your brother." Scott moved gingerly over to where Alan was secured, briefly touching his little brother's leg in a comforting gesture before placing his hands behind his head. Then Mitchell turned to glare at Kate. "Kick your gun over here." Kate complied. "You were a FBI agent after all. Assume the position, same as Tracy here." Once again, she did as the kidnapper said. "Well, I will be going down, might as well go big and kill a Fed." As the gun angled directly at her, Scott kicked back a leg, throwing off the shot, he hoped. The gun fired and was still hot when it struck the side of Scott's face. But Alan's cry of anguish, muffled as it was by the gag alerted Scott that there was a fault in his thinking. To Scott's horror, he looked over to Kate and saw the blood on her leg from where the bullet had struck.

**Chapter 15 – I Win, You Lose**

Damn that hurt. Kate had been shot at before, had even taken shots to the vest – twice. But now her life's blood was spilling onto the floor. OK, this ends now. She was seriously pissed.

Thinking the young agent was out of the way for now; Mitchell turned his attention to Scott. "That's it Tracy! I am sick of you, sick of your father, sick of all those who are so unworthy getting it all. You die now!!"

Alan closed his eyes in pain and grief at the sound of a shot ringing out and a body falling to the ground. Scott, his beloved big brother Scottie, was dead all because he had tried to save Alan. Oh, God, why couldn't the bastard just get it over with a kill Alan too?

"You OK Sprout?" Alan opened his eyes and turned in disbelief at the sight of Scott kneeling in front of him. Scott smiled at his little brother, starting to untie the teenager, beginning with his legs. Kate limped over to the duo, keeping a second gun trained on Mitchell, who now lay on the ground, groaning as he grabbed at his bleeding shoulder. His brother's legs now free, Scott quickly removed the gag from Alan's mouth before moving on to the ropes binding the boy's hands behind his back. As he worked, Scott spared a quick look at the FBI agent, whose right leg was bleeding but aim was steady on the villain who had traumatized his entire family. "How about you Eppes? You are full of surprises aren't you?"

Kate Eppes maintain her glare at Mitchell while answering both questions. "I'll recover, it was a through and through that will have me on medical leave for a few weeks and desk duty for a month after that. And what? You think you Tracys invented the ankle holster?" Taking one hand off her weapon, she reached under her blazer to the waistband of her slacks to clasp a pair of handcuffs. Holding them out to Scott who had finished untying his brother and had been hugging the boy, she asked him to get Mitchell up and cuff the kidnapper to a rolling desk chair.

"Hey, Alan?" The boy turned to Agent Eppes, having been unwilling to stop looking at his brother. "I think we need to call someone, don't you think." Alan smiled for the first time since his abduction, though it was painful with his split lip. Moving towards the vid phone on the desk, Alan entered the number for his dad's office. Jeff answered, his eyes going wide at the sight of Alan, obviously freed, Scott having moved behind his sibling as a gesture of support.

"Hi Dad." Tears filled the eyes of all three Tracy males. "Think we can go home now?"

Words failed the billionaire, only able to nod in agreement.

"Mr. Tracy, we will meet you in the lobby. Would you call the rest of your sons and have them join us there? I think Alan could use some company of a more enjoyable nature than he has gotten the past few hours." Jeff nodded, a smile slowly emerging for the first time since Anne Marie's horrifying announcement.

"Of course Agent Eppes. Oh, and Kate?" Now that Alan was freed and Mitchell was secured, Kate spared a glance to Jeff Tracy. "Thank you."

"Just doing my job sir." But doing her job had not made Kate feel so good since she had left Los Angeles. Ending the call, the group moved out, Scott using one hand to push Mitchell out the door while keeping his left arm around his little brother. Kate limped forward, maintaining her weapon at the ready in the unlikely chance of Mitchell trying anything.

**Chapter 16 – Reunions and Recriminations**

Having only two floors to get up, you would think the group would arrive first. But between Alan's stiffness, Kate's wounded leg and Jackson Mitchell in the rolling office chair, it took longer to even get to the elevator. By the time they got off the elevator, John and Virgil were already pacing the lobby.

"Alan!" The three younger Tracys moved towards each other, falling into a group hug. Even as they began the embrace, Kate heard the ding of an elevator and Gordon got off at a run even before the doors fully opened. With a whoop he joined the happy brothers as Scott looked on indulgently, yet maintain his grip on Mitchell's uninjured shoulder, keeping the man well away from his brothers.

Another elevator chimed and Jeff pushed at the doors in his anxiety to get to his son. "Alan!" The teen turned at the sound of his father's voice, tears threatening to fall at the sight of the father he had feared not to see again. His voice failed him as he reached out, falling into the security of his father's arms. Jeff was likewise at a loss for words, unable to do anything but hold his youngest, slowly running his hands over the boy's back and head, trying to assure that he was indeed holding is child once more.

"Agent Eppes… Kate…" Kate looked over when Jeff Tracy spoke again. "I know you said it was just your job, but…" Hugging his youngest close to his chest once more, the man was again speechless.

Kate smiled at the happy scene, and then noticed a second scene. Hmmmm. Need to do something, she thought. Turning to the middle Tracy brothers she asked, "Would one of you let the FBI agents in before they break down the doors?" As one, the Tracys turned and saw a dozen armed federal agents standing outside the glass doors. John quickly ran over and opened the door. The agents rushed in, guns drawn and vests with FBI boldly imprinted on the front and back.

"Eppes! Hey, you OK there Eppes?" Kate had begun to once more fade but stood up straighter, still clutching her bloody right thigh. Carol Chang, a fellow agent from the New York FBI was suddenly next to her, taking her gun and leading her over to one of the couches lining the lobby walls.

"Yeah, yeah, minor wound." Kate motioned with her chin to where Scott was being relieved of the responsibility of Jackson Mitchell. Looking around at the now nearly two dozen agents securing the scene, Kate asked "Who is lead agent? Is Barebeau here?" Philip Barebeau was Senior Agent in Charge of the New York office and would usually make sure he was front and center for any high profile case. He was also the man who had made her life hellish for the last six months. Kate had already decided that she was done trying to not make waves. Hell, she was ready to create a tsunami! Just because she was the daughter of the Director of the FBI did not mean she was not a capable, valuable asset to any office. And if she had to go to an office where the assistant director or SAC was someone who remembers Katie as a little girl, playing lazer tag in the bullpen of the LA office with her cousins and brothers – they never could get Maggie to join in – she could accept that. Damn, there were a lot of those offices though.

"I guess I am in charge here Katie Bear." Kate looked up at the twangy voice from her childhood into the concerned eyes of Colby Granger, a former teammate of her father's and current head of the San Francisco Office. Kneeling down by her leg, he motioned the teams of paramedics to come into the lobby, gesturing to Alan, Mitchell and Kate before turning back to talk to her. "Since your boss has been put on probation pending investigation into charges that he has been harassing an agent in his office for six months." The Tracys, close enough to hear Granger's words, knew by the look on her face that she was the harassed agent. "Katie, you didn't have to take it. We have complaints from ten agents in your office about Barebeau's treatment of you. Being Don's daughter shouldn't have gotten you any special perks but it also doesn't give anyone the right to harass you. You spent 18 months at the LA office and were a great asset."

Kate interrupted her father's old friend. "Don't worry, I already have plans to transfer out Colby, I mean…" Colby touched her arm gently. Kate smiled at him. "How did you act so fast?"

Chang piped in. "Nailing Barebeau or being here?"

"Either. Both."

Agent Chang explained "The investigation into Barebeau initiated four months ago when I transferred from Boston. I knew everything that was said about you but I also knew Mike Donovan. You may have worked with Mike in LA but he and I had been in the Army Special Forces together. He had told me how lucky I would be to transfer in and start working with – and I quote – "One of the best damn agents it has ever been my privilege to work with". When I saw how Barebeau slammed you constantly and isolated you, I contacted Mike who, with Sinclair in LA and Granger in Frisco, started an internal investigation. He may have been able to save his ass but he cut his own throat tonight." Kate raised a curious face to the older agent. An angry expression possessed Chang's usually calm face. "He gave the order to disregard your signal. He was willing to get you killed rather than back whatever play you had going. AD Granger here was in D.C. for a meeting and heard from five New York agents. He ordered the five of us to join with other agents he grabbed from Washington and formed a quick team. It started out as ten of us, but others from New York decided that Barebeau was a putz and joined us. We have been counting the minutes until we joined your party for more than two hours."

"Two hours!" Kate stood up quickly, blood loss forcing her to grab Colby's arm for support. "But the time table would be four hours and" Kate glanced at her watch "that isn't even up for another thirty minutes!"

"Eppes," Chang explained, "We knew you wouldn't ask for help unless it was bad. We all figured we owed it to you to be here as soon as you called."

Unfortunately, Kate never even heard the balance of the explanation. She hadn't even noticed that Scott Tracy had made his way from the group hug that was his family. The shot to her leg and the resulting blood loss had taken its toll. Kate's collapse into Scott's waiting arms shocked everyone and Granger began to yell at the paramedics to "ignore that jackass and help the FBI agent damn it!" The arrival of additional paramedics made that an unneeded order. Soon, Kate, Alan and Mitchell were all in their own ambulances. While no one questioned Jefferson Tracy's desire to accompany his youngest son to the hospital, a few brave souls did try to question Scott's iron clad determination to stay with Kate. But they soon discovered that, like his father, few could argue with Scott Tracy and win. Come to think of it, his remaining brothers mused as they secured transportation to the hospital; Dad was the only one who won arguments with Scott.

**Chapter 17 – Recovering from our Wounds**

The Tracys were men of action, as was Colby Granger. So it was frustrating to them to be waiting for news of Alan and Kate. The agent had been whisked into surgery for her leg as soon as she arrived at the hospital. The teenager was currently having a cat scan done to assure that his concussion was non-life threatening. Jeff Tracy found it ironic that Granger, as the highest ranking federal agent there, had been informed that Jackson Mitchell had a cleaner bullet wound and would be transferred to the prison infirmary in the morning.

"Who is here for Alan Sheppard Tracy?"

As one the Tracy family moved forward. The doctor almost took a step back, and then steeled himself. "I am Dr. Robert Weatherall, and I am in charge of Alan's case. You will be happy to know that tests have revealed no internal bleeding. He does have a moderate concussion, some contusions, and a sprained right knee and is suffering from mild dehydration. I understand he was some kind of crime victim? Have the proper authorities been notified?"

Colby stepped forward. Flashing his badge he answered the physician. "Colby Granger, FBI. One of our agents helped rescue Alan Tracy. She was shot in the rescue, what is her condition."

"Sir, I can understand your concern, but I really can only speak to Agent Eppes family…"

"Her father and uncle are on their way here now. For both our health and well-being, answers need to be ready and ready soon." As the doctor prepared to argue with Colby, the older man cut him off. "Listen, I have known this family for thirty years. Kate is the baby of the family and Don's little girl. FBI Director Don Eppes still carries a weapon, he can and will hurt you if you do not have the answers he needs. And Professor Charles Eppes can create a computer program that would get your ass audited for the next thirty years!" Granger ignored the amazed looks the Tracys were throwing his way. He suspected that Kate had not mentioned her family ties to the Tracys. "Now, I repeat. What is Katherine Louise Eppes condition?

Dr. Weatherall explained that the shot – a through and through as Kate had said – had caused a great deal of blood loss but no permanent damage. It was an incredibly lucky shot. But she would need to remain in the hospital for at least 48 to 72 hours.

Jeff frowned at that. The young woman had saved his sons, he knew from Scott's explanation to him and Colby. It was unfair that she should be confined to a hospital bed for Christmas. "Doctor, I told you earlier I would like to take my son home as soon as possible. Did you get a chance to review the medical facility we have on the island?"

"Yes Mr. Tracy, I did. That and the fact that you and your sons all have EMT training is why I am discharging your other son once his IV runs it course. Alan should be good to go in about four hours."

"Well, could Kate come with us? In a worse case scenario, I can have her in a hospital in Auckland within twenty minutes. After what she has done for us, I can't stand the thought of the girl trapped in a hospital bed for Christmas." And, Jeff thought, he couldn't help but notice Scott's reaction to the young agent. Tossing the two young people together on a tropical island might just have the results he had contemplated earlier.

The physician thought for a moment. "Well, if Agent Eppes agrees, yes, I think time spent recovering on a tropical island might be good for her. I noticed she is also slightly anemic. From what she has told me, she has been under a great deal of stress for the last six months. She should be ready to go not long after Alan is."

Scott moved forward at the last line. "Dad, you can bring Alan home on Tracy 1, I will bring Kate with me on Tracy 2. Virg?" The middle Tracy brother looked over. "Mind being co-pilot?" Virgil nodded and Scott turned to Dr. Weatherall. "What room is Kate in?" When the physician stammered at the oldest brother's high-handedness, Scott simply took the chart from his hand, reviewed the info and walked down the hall to Kate Eppes room.

"Don't worry Dr. Weatherall." John assured the man in what he hoped was a comforting tone. "We never win arguments with Scott either."

Don Eppes was frantic and his brother Charlie was hard pressed to contain both his own fears and sooth his anxious sibling. Losing their father earlier that year been hard on the entire Eppes family. They had just come back in from an enjoyable evening out near the rented ski lodge in Aspen when the phone rang. Charlie's wife Amita had insisted that all cell phones and PDAs be left at the lodge for at least the first evening of the family vacation. She had picked up the phone, ready to defend the family's time together. But the voice on the other end had made her go pale. Shaking slightly, Amita held out the phone to Don. "Don, its Colby Granger. He's in Manhattan. He says he needs to tell you about an agent down."

Even though Amita had not said the words, all of those gathered knew what that meant. Kate Eppes was assigned to the New York office. It was the call every law enforcement officer's family dreaded. Charlie pulled in a few favors as he drove his brother to the airport and soon they were both headed east.

Colby smiled as he heard the familiar roar that was Don Eppes. Stepping out of the waiting room, he ran forward to save the receptionist from the anxious father. "Don!" Both of the Eppes men turned at the sound of their friend's voice. Charlie relaxed, confident that the man he had met all those years ago, could not be so calm without the assurance that Katie was alright. "Don, Charlie – looking good whiz kid – Kate's gonna be fine."

The rest of the group from the waiting room moved out, the Tracy brothers to Alan's room, while Jeff Tracy and Dr. Weatherall stood back to let AD Granger take the lead. "Dr. Weatherall, this is FBI Director Don Eppes – Kate's father – and her uncle, Dr. Charles Eppes. Don, this is the doctor who treated Kate and this is Jeff Tracy. His son Alan was the boy Kate was rescuing when she was wounded."

After a series of nods and handshakes, Don bluntly asked the doctor, "When can I get my daughter out of here?"

"Well, Mr. Eppes, with all due respect, I usually would not release your daughter for two to three days. But Mr. Tracy here has offered to take her home, if she agrees. The Tracys have a state of the art sick bay and are all EMT qualified. I suppose he needs that considering the fact his family lives on a tropical island."

Don frowned. "With all due respect, this is my daughter. Her family can take care of her better than some strangers, no matter how grateful you may be to her. We can take Kate back to Aspen and the she can either go with her uncle or brothers to LA or come back with her mother and me to DC."

Jeff smiled, relaxing now that all was right with his world. "Mr. Eppes – may I call you Don? Don, Kate needs to relax and she could do that better on Tracy Island than in a ski lodge when she can't even walk well yet. Plus, while we will take excellent care of her, she will not be smothered. Kate will not feel like she is taking away from your vacation by having someone stay with her. And there is one more thing." Jeff led the way down the hall to the agent's room and slowly opened the door.

Kate Eppes was sitting up in bed, oblivious to the new arrivals. Scott Tracy was seated at the edge of the bed, holding her hand, similarly clueless to the intrusion. Both were too busy – engaged in a passionate kiss that spoke well for not only Kate's recovery, but for their mutually stagnant love lives. The door was once more closed.

Don sighed. Yes, he wanted grandchildren. He loved his great-niece Norrie and his great-nephew Nick but… Aw, hell, that was his baby girl in there! Charlie placed a comforting hand on his brother's arm and both men smiled. Raising his hand, Kate's father knocked on the door this time and entered. While Scott still held her hand, at least he was no longer trying to examine her tonsils with his tongue.

"Dad! Uncle Charlie!" Kate's face fell. Oh, hell, that meant she would probably have to go with her father now. She loved her family but she had been excited at the idea of seeing the mythical Tracy Island and exploring the feelings that were emerging between her and Scott.

"Hey Katie Bear," Charlie greeted her. "Hear someone is spending Christmas on Tracy Island? Lucky duck!" Kate looked up at her father, now standing on the other side of the bed, holding her hand.

Don sat on the edge of his daughter's bed. "Do you really want to go? I mean, you're Mom and I could come here, we can make some arrangements…"

Kate smiled; suddenly shy, as she glanced over at Scott before turning back to her father. "No Dad, I want to go. Well, if you don't mind…"

Watching his daughter's hand still clasped tightly in the hand of Jeff Tracy's son, Don Eppes sighed. Standing up, he let go of his daughter in more ways than one. "No, but I hope to see you while you settle in at your new office – and yes, I know what was going on here in New York. Your mother and I will arrange to have your apartment here sub-let and your belongings stored until we get you a new assignment."

"Don?" The Eppes all looked over at Colby Granger, who had been quiet through everything. "I would still love to have Kate come join the San Francisco office. That is a hell of a lot closer to LA and family than now."

Kate looked to object until Scott leaned over and whispered something in her ear. A wide smile broke out over her face and she turned to her father. "San Francisco sounds great Dad. Thanks Colby, I mean Director Granger. And" she glanced at Scott quickly. "Maybe we can drop you and Uncle Charlie back in Aspen when we leave.

Seeing how tired Kate was becoming, Dr. Weatherall urged the men from the room. A glare from Scott Tracy made it clear he wasn't leaving. With a sigh the physician closed the door. You really wouldn't win an argument with that man.

"Don?" Eppes turned to look at the Tracy patriarch. "I can not begin to thank you for what Kate did. She not only saved Alan but the man she took down was about to kill Scott. Kate was not only a proud example of the FBI at its best but is obviously a wonderful young woman who was raised by some very good people." Jeff sighed deeply. "I understand you lost your father not that long ago. I know how painful a loss like that can be. I lost my wife Lucy twelve years ago. If I had lost either or both of my sons tonight…. I can't begin to tell you what this means to me." No one else spoke. Jeff's feelings, usually so contained, were as clear on his face as if the man had taken out a billboard. He had been given a miracle that night and he knew it.

"Before you go, would you like to meet Alan? He would get a kick out of meeting you both. One of his favorite books this summer was Dr. Eppes book on the cases he worked with you and the math applications of the work. Made him appreciate real world math applications." At the Eppes' agreement, Jeff led the way to his own "baby's" room.

"Mr. Tracy?" Jeff turned to Colby Granger. "Do you have any idea what your son told Kate to make her agree so readily to San Francisco?"

"Oh, probably about that he is there several times a month at Tracy Aeronautics."

Surrounded by his brothers, bruised and exhausted, the skin above one eye and his lower lip sealed, a pressure bandage around his knee, Alan Tracy had never looked so beautiful to his father. Alan smiled as his father entered his room. "Hey, Dad. Glad to see you resisted temptation." At his father's puzzled look, Alan continued. "Anne Marie brought my bags over. I let her take her present but I was impressed. You didn't even peek at yours. And after I promised I would get you something extra special this year."

Jeff had sat on the bed and was holding his son's hands in his, rubbing his thumbs over the abrasion around the youth's wrists from the ropes. Looking first at Alan before glancing around the room at his other sons and contemplating Scott down the hall with Kate Eppes he smiled at his youngest son. "Alan, I will love whatever you give me, but I have already gotten the greatest gift of all. I have all of my boys with me, and the love you give me is the greatest gift any man could ever receive."

The End


End file.
